The lagoon has a new member
by darth naruto uzumaki
Summary: naruto looses his chakra for five months later he goes to roanpur to clear his head and finds revy love and a long lost clan parings in side naruxrevy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i do not own any thing used in this fic**

**The lagoon has a new member chapter one a fox with no chakra leaves .**

The blonde boy lost his chakra when sasuke struck him with ,dual chidoris to the stomachand to the sholder casuing in a flux of the system ,also causing the network to shut without a word he left and was never seen that was 5 months ago and now jiraiya and anko are sent to finding him along with hinata and hana inuzuka for you see two has crush on naruto but he could only choose one and one had anther reason.

"The town should be coming into view soon so thats it roanapur my new home ,"said naruto smiling and looking happy.

"Naruto so there you are?," said jiraiya .Then naruto was not happy and then just walked away and said "my chakra is completly gone, the council will torture me because of this i do not want to come back to the leaf untill i am ready."

"I do have a plan anko you and hana please train hinata and hinata summon snakes , Jiraiya you as well teach her everything that i know aswell as the rasengan got it and i would like it if you would give me some taijutsu scrolls as well as some kenjutsu and seal scrolls to maintain the one on my stomach ."said naruto the cdid what he asked and left .

"Anko you didn't tell him didn't you that you are his ,"said jiraiya he was cut off.

"That i am his sister if he returns then i will tell him,"said anko leaving hinata and hana stuned.

**In roanapur **

The company was on the way to return when revy saw a blonde god with wishker markers,then she walked up to him they talked.

"Hey um whiskers so what are you doing in roanapur ,"asked revy.

"I am moving here and my name is naruto uzumaki want to go out some time ,"asked naruto everyone was quite even the mice were shocked that some had the balls to ask revy out .

"Yeah sure and perhaps we can get to know each other ,"said revy blushing like no tomorrrow, then naruto said i would like to tell you my lifes story if thats okay."

"Yeah sure ,"said revy she narrowed her eyes .

Then revy was told everything inculding how, he was treated by the villagers and his after when she was told revy was pissed no scratch that in her mind it was

hunting season for sakura haruno .

Then out of the corner a white haired man said goodbye to naruto and said "hey naruto who is this ?"

"This revy chan ,"said naruto with a blush jiraiya smirked .

"Oh revy chan is it ,"said jiraiya this made revy load her gun.

"YES IT AND I LOVE REVY MORE THAN THAT BITCH SAKURA , SHE ONLY USED ME AND CRUSHED MY DREAMS OF BECOMING LEADER OF THE LEAF VILLAGE ,"shouted naruto and he was shocked that he said he loved someone and then revy kisssed him and told him that they felt the same way.

"What do want me to look at,"said jiraiya with curostiy .

"This mark on her shoulder i think it is a seal to contain memorys and chakra network ,"said naruto and revy was in shock .

"Wait a minute you mean some one sealed my memorys and my chakra thingy,"said a confused revy , then jiraya told revy the just of it and showed her the seal on naruto's stomach , she had a few nose bleeds but she got the just of it.

Then jiraiya un did the seal and then her memorys came, flooding back her fathers name and her sister's name as well.(wont be revealed untill later)

"The knowlage i am going to give you will be the basics like clone jutsu , many other ckills we will both have a new family summoning contract the foxes ," said naruto he placed his hand on her head and jiraiya did the jutsu.

Then five minutes both naruto , revy left for thier date and went and played pranks on balalika and they laughed and had the went to a movie and had somthing to eat then naruto and revy made a choice that naruto should join the black lagoon and he was

excited and said yes.

**Five yeas later and this is when the story begins .**

The year came and went naruto and revy are now parents ,balalika has discovered that she is naruto's mother .

"Hey mother comewith us back to konoha you will like it there ,"asked naruto she looked at her grandkids and said" sure i will bring the full hotel ."

"Uh ... naruto i have somthing to tell you i am in henge ,"said balika then a puf of smoke came through out the room and there was a red haired woman with blood red haird and green eyes .The woman stillhad the same red suit on . (Imagin kushin with balaiks clothes and gunand smile)

" I knew it when my chakra network returned the kyuubi recognised you ,"said naruto shocking everyoen and the entier hotel moscow.

"Then entire hotel moscow is infact the uzumaki clan ,"said ksuhina and naruto was shocked and then out of no where he passed out .the blonde haired boy was taken in to the master bed room and kushina was taking care of himhis chakra network was becoming larger than before and even more so his eyes were going through some changes .

**In narutos mind **

There was a young boy sad and crying he went to confort him and looked at the booyit was a cricle apeared infront of him and then he knew he was in a test of some kind .

"Man antoher test by kyuubi,"said naruto.

Then naruto saw a crowd hiting a young child he defened the child and killled the a circle with twolarge tomos appaered .

"So this is a test of resvolve or emotions?"asked naruto he got no answer .

Then he was fighting sasuke in the valley of the end and he ended things diffrently he broke his arms and legs, he ripped his eyes an another circleapeared with smaller tomes .

"This is a test of true self ,"saoid naruto

Then there larger circles apeared and a voice coing out of the shadows said"naruto i give you

this doujutsu , a sumoning contract with foxes and demons and your mate also has the contract as well."said the mysterious voice vannished

**in the bed room **

Kushina took of naruto's clothes and burned the she said"be gone evil orange ."Then marking up his arms began to glow then she was wide eyed she saw the souming tatoos of legened . Then kushina bought a a black three piece suit . (think black suit alucard )

"Uh where am i ,"said a drowsey naruto then ushin came in with his suit then she looked at narut's eyes and then she said "those eyes it the jigoushi-gan," then she saw a confuesed naruto and told him that his eyes were that of the juubis and she would ppick some one to be the next ten tails.

Then a young boy and girl came in and said " papa are you okay ,"

Then revy came in adn said "it is time we left for konoha ."

"Do not worry tsunade will wellcome you with wide open arms ,"said a reesduring naruto.

**In the leaf**

The blonde hokagewas told everything , when jiraiya returned the he told him avout revy and she was shocked at first that she has a neice and that she and naruto plan on getting married in the leaf .

"So jiraiya how is she my neice "asked tsunade then jiraiya gulped.

"Well after nawaki well was knocked out, he was teliported to a defirent place he fell in love and had two daughters one of them lives here in , the leaf and the other is on her way,"said jiraiya then he was crying in his mind and tsunsade was in shock.

(snatch) The hokage grabbed jiraya's shirt and said "TELL ME EVERYTHING NOW !"

**Moments later **

then jiraiya told tsunade everything and she was shocked about what she heard , The thing that shocked hher the mos t was .That shizune is her neice and that naruto is a father .

"I think you shulld tell shizune ,"said jiraiya tsunade narrowed her eyes at jiraiay and thinking 'no shit perv.'

"Shizune can youcome here please ,"asked tsunade she came na nd jiraiya told her everything and she pnnched jiraiya in the forbiden zone.

"Is that all,both feamles," asked in a very dark voice

"The uzumaki clan lives and kushina is also on her way,"said jiraiy and both women were shaking like a leaf ther were both thinking ' the red reaper cometh .'

**Some where in wave **

The uzumaki clan arrived and the citizens of wave went to say hi the thier hero naruto,This shocked kushina and everyone else .Then kushin saw a case she opened it and there was a red syth with green blade has a flame patren and the lengh of 1.2 meters.

"Payback is a bitch when you mess with the uzumaki,"said kushina with red glowing eyes.

**An now next chapter narutoreturn and revy gose sakura hunting.**

**Other parings **

**which paring do you want to see first **

**neji x roberta **

**shikamaru x shenhua **

**eda x hiashi**

**ibiki x anko **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer i do not own anything used in this fic

chapter 2 the return and vengance

The day was coming when the uzumakis were returning , this made everyone scared for thier lives .Kushina uzumaki as known as the red reaper for a reason that reason is when she is angry she lets no one live. The wife of naruto uzumaki revy senju , was learning wood jutsu and swordman ship she still keeps her guns as well as naruto .The pair was playing with their kids riku and miku the were at jonin level each .

" Pa pa when can we go for ramen the food fo the gods,"said riku and miku at the same time, this made revey curios to try some as well.

"When we get to the leaf and meet you grandma tsunade since she is the fourth mother ,"this made kushina wide eyed jaw dropped .

"How did you know ,"asked kushina .

"kyuubi could detect a senju anywhere that reminds me ,"said naruto

"Revy koi huh honey i have something to tell you ,"said naruto scared of his wife

"you have a sister named shizune ,"said narut othen naruto was knocked out .

"why didn't you tell me ?"asked revy.

" Your father had many, people wanted him gone so that is why he did what he did ,"said naruto with a serious tone .

**In wave **

Where an escort convoy was waiting the entier rookie nine was waiting .Then garaa was there as well along with mei terumi the mizukage because news spread about whom his perants are and whom he is related to .

"I think he is coming there is a large group along with kushina ,"said jiraya then he hid for his life.

"Hey every one guess whos back hehe ,"said naruto they saw two kids one girl one boy .Then they said "hello my name is riku and my sisters name is miku ."

The whole rookie nine were gobsmacked and in shock that naruto was afather and the mizukage was in a stropy mood..

Then revy came out with a long red trnch cout with a black t shirth and trousers she said "which one of you is the bitch known as sakura haruno."

"Thats me i i am sakura haruno ,"said the idot pink haired girl .

"wood art binding straight jacket,"said revy

"Alow me to introduce my self my name is revy senju uzumaki , wife of naruto and mother to iku twins my aunt is your godami hokage ,if you treat naruto like a puppet in my presance then it will be the end of the line got it ,"said revy know naruto had the look of coldness in his eyes.

"sorry naruto for treat you that way,"said a crying sakura then narut said "good long if you knowyou did wrong then it is okay,"

**Then in the background **

The lazy nara saw a green haired woman eyeing him and she said " you lazy bitch you know shikaku naru yes ,"she said straight forwardly

"uh yeah so how do you know my dad ,"said shika marut with a lazy tone.

"he arranged marragie between me and his son shikamaru eight yaers ago ,"said shenhua this made shikamaru happy in the insde and shocked in the outside .

In the mind of ino

" Well look like rock lee for me ,"said in looking at the strange boy .

In the mind of temari

"damn it neji or kiba let the fates choose ,"said temari the she blushed

back to reality

"Damn who cut the cheese ,"said garaa then he looks at temari.

"She is inlove is she bro,"said kankuro in tears, then garaa puts his hand on his brothers should and says "when a subaku female falls in love the cut the cheese until they get together with the one they love mother was the same,it was in her dairy "this the brothers cry.

**An this is the next chapter is coming soon and i am making updates some will be slow .**

**I am sorry inadvance for the slow updates**


End file.
